


Nothing Like the Sun

by Birdbitch



Series: Kingdom AU [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim announces his own response to Kon’s proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like the Sun

Tim says yes immediately in response to Kon-El’s proposal of marriage the next morning. Bruce looks at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to think it over?”

“You said it was my decision.” He flushes and Bruce frowns at him. “Besides, the Prince came to my chambers last night and asked me then. As there were obviously no record keepers available, I had to wait until today to give him my answer.”

Everybody in the room has the wrong idea from Tim’s unfortunate word phrasing. Kal-El’s head saps towards his son, knowing very well that the sake of these peace talks may have been compromised. “You did what?”

Kon-El folds his arms over his chest and nods at Tim. “I wanted him, so I went to him. It’s not a really difficult concept.” Only now does Tim see the error of his wording. He leaps up, embarrassed and red faced.

“Oh, oh no! We didn’t—we only talked! He didn’t do anything. I swear. And I say that I want to marry him.” The looks around the room share a common distrust in Tim’s explanation—everybody has heard the rumors about Kon-El’s sexual appetite. Devastated, Tim falls to his seat—he might have ruined everything! And he thinks he certainly did, until Kal-El starts laughing in a booming voice that shakes the walls of the room.

“Our common tongue is difficult at times, isn’t it?” he says kindly, eyes on Tim. “Remember our first meeting, Bruce?”

There’s a small smirk at the corners of Bruce’s mouth. “Yes. I do believe you made a similar error—”

“I think it’s clear what the both of them want.” Before the story can be told, Kal-El cuts Bruce off.

“Yes.” Bruce’s face becomes impassive, steely in comparison to Kal-El’s smile. “Would your end prefer to handle the festivities?”

Kal nods. “It may be a good idea if we did. You should set the date—I understand the superstitions of your people.”

Bruce stands, ready to conclude the talks. “Very well.. The finer details can be discussed during the week.”

“Of course.” Kal-El reaches out and shakes Bruce’s hand. “It is always nice to meet with you, my friend.” Bruce smiles—it’s tight at the corners of his mouth and his eyes crinkle.

“I’m happy to have reached a conclusion to the discussions so quickly.” The two men begin to walk off, and Bruce casts one last look over his shoulder towards Tim before the door shuts behind them.

Tim turns his own eyes towards Kon-El. “You’re alright? With marrying me?” His voice is small even to his own ears.

“I told you!” Kon-El smiles. “You actually took time to talk to me, you know? Everyone else was just…”

“Horribly impersonal?” Tim can remember from Jason’s own search for a partner; everybody wanted the power of marrying him, but nobody actually wanted Jason. Kon-El nods before edging around the conference table towards Tim. “Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything.” Kon’s eyes are open and honest. “I swear, it’ll stay between us.”

Tim swallows before speaking. “I’m nervous.”

“Isn’t that normal, though?” He smiles at Tim wider. “I’ve been nervous since I got here! I mean, this is going to be like an adventure, right? But, like. No matter how nervous we are right now, it can only get better. This is just the beginning, Tim!” He takes Tim’s hand in his own. “And I’ll be with you, every step of the way.”

It takes a second, but Tim smiles back at him. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am!” Tim bites back a response, instead choosing to tighten his grip on Kon’s hand. “By the way, great phrasing earlier.”

Tim’s head snaps up at Kon. “Like you would have done any better?” Kon laughs at him. “What? What’s so funny?”

“You’re really cute. I think I could totally get used to this.” And Tim wants to respond, but for once doesn’t know what to say. His face reddens, and Kon begins to lead them out the door. “What should we do? Make our first public outing together? Make out?”

“Don’t be a pig.” He leans closer to Kon anyways. “I need to find my dad and tell him.”

“That’s Lord Grayson, right?”

“You can call me Dick, if you’re going to be part of the family,” a voice offers. Tim turns, and Dick’s standing at the base of stairs to the conference hall. “I was just about to go looking for you, Tim!” Tim leaves Kon’s side and runs to hug Dick. “How was the conference?”

“Progressive.” Tim smiles at him before looking back towards Kon-El, who stands awkwardly away from them. Dick’s smile at him echoes Bruce’s tight one at the end of the meeting.

“Congratulations, Tim.” He turns his attention to Kon-El. “I’m not going to attack you, I promise. Come over here.” He nervously walks towards them and is surprised when Dick hugs him. When he lets go, Dick turns back to Tim. “I’m going to look for your father,” he says. “Do you know where he might be?”

“He and King Kal-El walked off a while ago.”

Dick’s brow furrows at the thought. “If they’re getting into trouble, I’m going to kill both of them. Do you two have any plans?”

Tim speaks up immediately. “We only spent an hour together yesterday.” He looks up at Kon and catches his eyes. “We’re going to get to know each other.”

Dick smiles at them. “Well, just be aware that Damian’s pretending to be Batman. He could show up anywhere.” He kisses Tim on the forehead. “If you see your father, tell him I’m waiting for him.” He stalks off like a cat and Kon takes the chance to look at Tim.

“What’s Batman?”

Tim smiles at him and loops their fingers together. It’s an old legend. Every kid in Gotham Province knows about it. Do you want me to tell it to you?”

“Well, I want to know more about you.” He doesn’t actually like bats that much, but if the imagery of them is so enormous in Gotham Province, then Kon figures he should let Tim tell him.


End file.
